Lights Out
| directed by = David F. Sandberg | written by = Eric Heisserer | produced by = James Wan; Richard Brener; Michael Clear; Ben Everard; Lloyd Everard; Lawrence Grey; Walter Hamada; Eric Heisserer; Lawrence Kao; Steven Mnuchin; Cyrus Mojibi; Jack Murray; Dave Neustadter; Zak Olkewicz; Patrick Wade | music by = Benjamin Wallfisch | cinematography = Marc Spicer | edited by = Michel Aller; Kirk M. Morri | distributed by = New Line Cinema RatPac-Dune Entertainment Warner Bros. Atomic Monster | release date(s) = July 22nd, 2016 | mpaa rating = | running time = 81 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $4,900,000 Box Office Mojo; Lights Out (2016); Domestic Summary & Total Lifetime Grosses. | gross revenue = $67,235,683 (US) $89,999,818 (Worldwide) | preceded by = | followed by = }} Lights Out is an American feature film of the supernatural horror genre. It was directed by David F. Sandberg with a script written by Eric Heisserer. It was produced by New Line Cinema and released theatrically in the United States on July 22nd, 2016. The film stars Teresa Palmer as Rebecca, Gabriel Bateman as Martin, Alexander DiPersia as Bret, Billy Burke as Paul, and Maria Bello as Sophie. The basic premise of the film centers around a ghost named Diana who is pissed off over the means by which she died and takes her frustration out on a girl named Rebecca and her batcrap crazy mother, Sophie. Cast Notes * The tagline to this film is "You were right to be afraid of the dark". * Lights Out (2016) redirects to this page. * Production on Lights Out began on June 29th, 2015. Principal filming concluded on August 5th, 2015. IMDB; Lights Out (2016); Filming & Production. * The movie was filmed in Los Angeles, California. * Lights Out closed out of theaters on September 29th, 2016. It had been in release for a total of ten weeks (70 days). * At its widest release, Lights Out was screened in 2,835 theaters. * Lights Out was released on home video in DVD and Blu-ray formats by Warner Home Video on October 25th, 2016. Amazon.com; Lights Out (2016); Blu-ray release. Product details. * There are a total of fourteen credited cast members in this film. * The movie is a full-length adaptation of a 2013 film short by David F. Sandberg. * The central setting of this film is Los Angeles, California in the modern era. Audio flashbacks take place at the Mulberry Hill Psychiatric Hospital in 1986. Body Count There are seven deaths associated with this film. One is referenced, one is a suicide, and one relates to the ghost of Diana Walter. The other four are murders committed by the ghost of Diana. The following list is in chronological order. # Diana Walter - Died in the 1980s. # Rebecca's father - Death revealed. Diana killed him years ago. # Esther - Textile employee. Killed by Diana. # Paul - Textile factory manager. Killed by Diana # Officer Brian Andrews - Killed by Diana. # Officer Gomez - Killed by Diana. # Sophie - Suicide by gunshot to the head. Recommendations * Conjuring, The * Don't Breathe * Insidious External Links * * Lights Out at Wikipedia * * References Category:Films Category:2016/Films Category:July, 2016/Films Category:Theatrically released films Category:1st installments Category:New Line Cinema Category:RatPac-Dune Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Category:L/Films